The Beast Within
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Vampire & werewolf AU - Nico, leader of the local vampire coven, is in love with a mortal. What will he do when the local wolf pack decides to turn Percy into one of their own to pay Nico back for something very stupid he done to them...? vampire!Nico/submissive!werewolf!Percy slash
1. The Story of Starfall Hollow

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || The Beast Within || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Beast Within – Between Two Sides of the Moon

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, mating, submissive!wolves, mpreg, pets/slavery, supernatural, AU, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: onesided!Nico/Drew, onesided!Octavian/Percy, Piper/Annabeth, Thalia/Bianca, Lou/Miranda, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jake/Will, Ethan/Alabaster, Luke/Octavian, past!Luke/Ethan, past!Luke/Calypso

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Tyson, Ella, Grover Underwood, Juniper Underwood, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Ethan Nakamura, Reyna Anderson, Bianca di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Phoebe Burge, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Zoe Nightshade, Calypso Nightshade, Luke Castellan, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Octavian Simmons, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Alabaster C. Torrington, Lou Ellen, Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Summary: Nico is the leader of a coven of vampires, but his sire and the other older vampires are not very pleased by his leadership because he lets a pack of werewolves live in his city. So to show the Old Ones that he's not soft, he takes some wolves captive. But werewolves don't like it when you take their own captive. So they decide to take revenge by turning the one human Nico desires into a werewolf. What is Percy, who would have never believed supernatural beings to exist, supposed to do, now that he's not only a submissive werewolf, but also has a horny vampire leader at his heels? And why is a group of so called hunters also after him...?

**The Beast Within**

_Between Two Sides of the Moon_

Prologue: The Story of Starfall Hollow

In the darkness of the deepest night sat a lone figure. A man of youth, at least in appearance. A man of wealth. And a man of power. His deep, dark eyes were staring thoughtful into the wine glass in his hand, though the red liquor within was by far not wine.

"You look thoughtful, brother mine", murmured a soft, female voice from behind him.

"You already arrived?", hummed her brother in reply, not lifting his gaze.

Lightning illuminated the sky behind them. The young woman, merely twenty years from the looks of it, laughed softly and pushed her long, black curls over her shoulder. She walked up to him to place her head on his shoulder.

"Hazel let us in. Thalia and the others are getting adjusted. I thought I'd first check on my little brother", smiled the woman. "Reyna voiced her concerns about a village boy you seem quite interested in. Tell me about him, Nico."

"A village boy?", snorted Nico, turning to stare at her ridiculed. "This is not the eighteenth century anymore. We don't say it like that. He's a boy from school. With quite captivating eyes."

"He's a boy from this village, which makes him a village boy. Don't be a wise-ass, Nico", chided his sister irritated. "Reyna said it's more than just his captivating eyes. She said you're thinking about turning him. Is that true?"

"Perhaps", shrugged Nico and put his glass down. "But that's none of your concerns, Bianca. You're not part of my coven. You have your sire to report to and I have mine. And my business is exactly that. It's mine. If I chose to turn him to make him mine, then I will do that. I've spend enough time alone. It's time I find someone to rule beside me."

"I had hoped you would have done so when you turned little Hazel in the 30s", sighed Bianca.

"Gross", snorted her younger brother and wrinkled his nose. "She is like a sister to me. I turned her because my _real_sister abandoned me."

His dark eyes darkened even more as he glared at the other. "I didn't abandon you. I followed Thalia. She is my sire-sister. And she is my mate. It's not my fault we did not get turned by the same, Nico. It's not my fault Luke chose you."

"Oh, don't mention him", muttered Nico with a grumpy look. "He promised to visit with the others. Not much of a promise, more so a threat."

"The others?", yelped Bianca wide eyed. "You mean to say that the Old Ones will come here?"

"It's the reason I asked Thalia to come", nodded her brother. "I need your help and advise."

"Why are they coming?", hissed Bianca with dialed eyes. "And when?"

"There is this pack of mutts living in my forest", drawled Nico a bit bored. "I think Luke is not happy that I let them live there."

"Why are you letting them live?", growled his sister irritated. "The least any vampire needs is an angry Oldest at their heels! Especially when you're thinking about changing someone! Oh, Nico!"

"Don't throw a fuss", muttered Nico. "Go and rest. We'll have a big lunch tomorrow and I plan on showing you my city. It'll be eventful and _nice_."

"Well... Yes", sighed Bianca defeated and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Don't be reckless, Nico."  
As she left and the door fell close behind her, he turned back to the high windows to stare at the stormy sky. The storm fit his mood so perfectly tonight.

"I'm not reckless", whispered Nico thoughtful. "I know exactly what I'm doing. And Percy Jackson will be mine. With or without Luke's agreement."

/break\

"This is it?", grunted a mid-twenty blonde a bit irritated.

He sat behind the wheel of his car. A simple, plain model to not draw attention. The blonde girl, late teen, looked at the map in her lap and nodded shortly. The blonde boy on the backseat leaned forward to take a look for himself.

"Yep, Octavian. We're here", confirmed the boy. "It's Starfall Hallow."

"And we're sure he's here?", asked Octavian, turning a bit to look at the male teen.

"Well, Austin. You have the file. Take a look", grunted the girl a bit irritated. "All I want is a diner with a proper toilet. If I have to go into the woods one more time, I may go crazy. This has to be it. I'm tired of traveling through the state."  
The boy, Austin, muttered something beneath his breath before checking his backpack, pulling a file out and opening it. The first thing he saw was a picture, a photo of a teenage boy with black, unruly hair and bright, sea-green eyes.

"Starfall Hollow", nodded Austin. "After his mother died in a car accident, child protective services got him away from his abusive stepfather. He got adopted by a couple, the Underwoods. Residents of Starfall Hollow. They're already taking care of two foster children named Ella and Tyson. It seems they're okay. Mortals, I mean. Normal folks."

"And we're one hundred percent sure about his heritage, Kayla?", asked Octavian, snatching the photo away from Austin.

"A hundred and ten percent", nodded the girl with a smirk. "I stole some evidence from the car accident where his blood was on and checked it myself. He's the son of Poseidon Jackson. He has the right blood. He's one of us."

"A born hunter", smirked Octavian, staring intensely at the photo. "Well then. It's time to get to know him a bit better."

"No funny business, Tavy", warned Kayla with one raised eyebrow. "I know that predatory look."

"He's cute", shrugged the oldest of them. "Perhaps I'll find my very own way to make him part of our team. Now come, lunch will be my treat."

"Yes!", exclaimed Kayla and Austin with broad grins.

/break\

A Latino boy, maybe sixteen years old, sat alone on a bench in front of the high school, staring off into the distance. He heaved a sigh, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"What are you looking all depressed for, Leo?", asked a mocha-skinned girl curiously.

She sat down on the back-rest of the bench, ruffling his hair curiously. Leo blinked a few times before looking up at her with his head tilted to one side like a curious puppy.

"It's nothing, really", hummed the Latino, shaking his head. "Don't worry about me, Nyssa."

Nyssa huffed and rolled her eyes, taking a look around. "We're all alone, Leo. All others already left to get back to our pack. You know you can talk to me, right?"

"Well... okay...", nodded the boy slowly, a bit awkwardly, his arms wrapped around his knees. "It's just that I saw Frank and Hazel earlier, you know when Frank had football training and I happened to... uh... be around... And... ah, damn, you know..."

"Yes, I know that you have a death wish", snorted Nyssa slightly irritated, hitting him upside the head. "We can be lucky that Alpha Beckendorf has a treaty with di Angelo's coven, but I doubt that the big boss vampire will be very happy to learn that you drool over his most trusted 'family' member. You know how much he values his 'little sister'. What you're doing is suicide. Not to mention that they are _vampires_ and you are a _werewolf_. Look, you know I love you like that annoying, little brother I never had, but it pains me to see how you're making yourself suffer like that. You deserve better than that."

"You have no idea, Nys", sighed Leo, resting his forehead against his knees. "Percy had said something similar earlier too. That it's no use pining after a couple."

"See!", interrupted Nyssa enthusiastically. "Even an ordinary human knows that you're fighting a lost battle there! How about you just listen to us, huh?"

"He may have said that", continued Leo, turning his head to glare at her briefly. "But he's mistaken. And so are you. You two have no freaking idea how it is to be me!"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, ruffling his hair again. "Oh yes, the torturous existence of Leo Valdez. You know you're not the first male submissive. And those before you did survive without attempting suicide by vampires, right?"

"Suppose you're right", shrugged the Latino and stood. "Guess I'm just overall useless. Even as a submissive wolf. Let's get back home, Clarisse will roast us anyway for being late."

"You're not useless", chided his friend, nudging him as they slowly left the school. "You just haven't found the right dominant for you. But one day, you'll find the perfect _wolf_, okay?"

He shrugged and nodded, keeping to himself that he didn't want a wolf. He wanted his vampires.

* * *

_Author's note: As a little Christmas present, I give to you the prologues of the three winning fanfictions of my last poll! I hope you'll enjoy them and have a very merry Christmas. ;)_


	2. The Meeting of the New Guys

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || The Beast Within || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Beast Within – Between Two Sides of the Moon

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; complete AU

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, mating, submissive!wolves, mpreg, pets/slavery, supernatural, AU, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: onesided!Nico/Drew, onesided!Octavian/Percy, Piper/Annabeth, Thalia/Bianca, Lou/Miranda, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jake/Will, Ethan/Alabaster, Luke/Octavian, past!Luke/Ethan, past!Luke/Calypso

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Tyson, Ella, Grover Underwood, Juniper Underwood, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Ethan Nakamura, Reyna Anderson, Bianca di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Phoebe Burge, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Zoe Nightshade, Calypso Nightshade, Luke Castellan, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Octavian Simmons, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Alabaster C. Torrington, Lou Ellen, Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Own Characters: Bianca Maria di Angelo, Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Theseus Paul di Angelo, Sally Persephone di Angelo, Esperanza Nicole, Zhang, Sammy Marie Zhang, Emily Fey Zhang, Claryssa Zhang

Summary: Nico is the leader of a coven of vampires, but his sire and the other older vampires are not very pleased by his leadership because he lets a pack of werewolves live in his city. So to show the Old Ones that he's not soft, he takes some wolves captive. But werewolves don't like it when you take their own captive. So they decide to take revenge by turning the one human Nico desires into a werewolf. What is Percy, who would have never believed supernatural beings to exist, supposed to do, now that he's not only a submissive werewolf, but also has a horny vampire leader at his heels? And why is a group of so called hunters also after him...?

**The Beast Within**

_Between Two Sides of the Moon_

Chapter 1: The Meeting of the New Guys

"Hey, I'm Percy Underwood... I'm sixteen years old and, well I guess you could say I'm your average teenage boy. I'm not very good at school, but I love hanging with my friends... And I have no idea why I'm doing this", sighed a black-haired boy, his eyes boring into the girl sitting opposite her. "Tell me again why I am doing this, Dare."

The girl with the wild red hair grinned mischievously and blinked with wide, innocent eyes. "Because I'm your best friend and you love-love-love me, Percy!"

Percy sighed and rolled his eyes, slumping in his bean-bag. The two of them were sitting in a completely blue bedroom, from the walls to the bean-bag and even the bedsheets. The red-haired girl sat on the bed with a sheet of paper in her hand, a pen behind her ear and a camera in her hand. She war waring a green skirt and a pink top, which so did not match with her red hair. He on the other hand looked just perfect. His skinny-jeans hugged his long legs perfectly, his sleeveless shirt – blue with a green tagging reading 'Sea Prince' – showed off his slightly muscular arms and lean body frame. Especially so the tattoo running up his right arm, blue swirls like waves with reduced shells and sea-stars set in between them. It disappeared beneath his shirt and where his shirt rid up against his hip-bone, it could be seen to run along his stomach and down into his pants.

"Fine", sighed Percy, shifting to rest his elbows on his knees, staring at her. "What do you need, aside from my name and my opinion on myself...?"

"Your... oh", her cheerful mood deflated. "Never mind."

"No. What is it?", huffed the boy with one raised eyebrow. "You said I have to answer your stupid questions. And if I have to even answer the question what my name is, then tell me the next one."

"What's your family situation?", asked the redhead in a soft and slightly guilty voice.

Her friend huffed slightly, yet still he turned to look out of the window instead of into the camera. "My dad died before my birth. And my... my mom died in a car accident two years ago. They got me out of home because my stepfather was an abusive asshole. But I soon got adopted by a nice couple, Grover and Juniper. They're my parents now, kind of. I mean, they're not that much older than me, after all. And thanks to them I now got two younger siblings, Ella and Tyson. They're orphans too and Grover and Juni adopted them. So yeah, that's my family. Pretty colorful bunch, but I'm grateful to have them and to be away from my stepfather. Now stop looking at me with those guilt-written eyes, Rachel. I'm glad to have them, even though I still miss my mom very much."

"Okay", nodded Rachel with a soft half-smile. "So, how is your social life? Any friends?"

"Yeah, there is that annoying redhead...", grinned Percy teasingly. "No, seriously. You're my best friend. Back when I came first here, I was quite the outsider in this little town where everyone knows each other since birth because all had been brought to this world by the same doctor. Since he's the only doctor of the city. It's hard finding connections in such a small town, but thanks to you I did. I mean, I'm not really getting along with all your friends, but thanks to you I met Piper, who is like my second best friend. And Leo, who is really awesome and adorably flustered. And Clarisse, she's a bit rough but still pretty awesome. Frank and Hazel, who are amazing, though always a little obsessed with each other. And Reyna and Jason, about who I could say the exact same thing..."

"Further down the social food-chain", chuckled Rachel amused. "Love-life?"

"Not for a school project", huffed Percy and glared, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Come on. This _is_ a small town. Everybody knows it anyway", smirked the redhead and winked.

"Nico di Angelo", confessed the boy in a rushed voice and with a flustered face. "He's that really handsome jock and I really like him a lot, I guess... But he's not really noticing me, so yeah..."

"Any enemies?", chuckled Rachel, already knowing the answer.

"Well, Alabaster that jerk doesn't really like me. I have no idea why he's constantly jealous seeing as I never hit on his boyfriend Ethan before", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. "And Tanaka. I don't get why she's feeling intimidated by me either... I mean, I don't have anything on her! She's drop-dead gorgeous and that typical clever Asian and the daughter of the only doctor in this city. And she is really close to Nico, while he is not interested in me, so no need to be jealous there either..."

"Okay, okay, okay, before I have to listen to you sulking about Nico, how about we go and fetch something to eat?", suggested Rachel and nudged her friend after turning the camera off.

"We don't have anything in the fridge, Juni wanted to go grocery shopping after work", shrugged Percy with a frown. "Sorry, but you know how much Grover and Ty can eat."

"Well, okay. Let's go to the Magic Diner. My treat", smiled Rachel, pulling Percy with her.

"Well, if you pay...", grinned the green-eyed boy and followed obediently.

/break\

"Family, I have to thank you all for coming together today", announced Nico as he stood with his wine glass high in the air in front of the gathered vampires. "I especially thank you, Thalia, for bringing your side of the family here for this reunion."

"Here, here!", exclaimed the other vampires present.

Nico sat down at the head of the table, the one-eyed Asian glared at him a bit. "I still doubt that this will help any, Nikolaus. This will only cause us more problems, brother."

"I am head of this coven, Ethan", glared Nico finally and sipped his blood.

Ethan returned the glare. The two of them often edged on, seeing as Nico was the head of the coven but Ethan had been sired earlier than Nico. The brunette on Ethan's other side and his nearly identical looking brother turned nervously to their sire.

"Ethan, calm down, man", whispered the brunette one place farther away from the Asian.

"I am calm, Travis", growled Ethan angered, his eye red. "Connor, keep your brother in line."

Both brunettes gulped slightly and nodded, rather turning their attention over to the other Asian on Travis' other side, but the tall guy was talking with the dark-skinned girl on his other side.

"He was looking so adorable today", sighed the girl dreamily. "Really now, Frank, you should have seen how he had blushed so brightly! I love how he can change color. And he's so hot, I mean, his body temperature is so unbelievable high..."

"I would wish you'd stop spying on him, Hazel", scolded the Asian a bit darkly. "At least without me. How can you not notify me first before you go up to the gym and spy on him."

"Aw", giggled Hazel lightly and attached herself to Frank's arm. "I made photos from when he was bend over to pull his pants up. Perfect view, my love."

"You two sicken me", growled the black-haired female next to Hazel with a glare. "You're _mates_. Why can you still be drooling after someone else. A wolf nonetheless!"

The mated vampires glared at her dangerously as if they were ready to lunge at her if she'd dare to say one bad word about their little wolf. Though before this could escalate, the blonde next to her laid one hand onto her knee and stared at the black-haired vampire intensely.

"Reyna, keep out of this", hissed the blonde. "It's their thing. And Leo is an alright guy, for a wolf."

"Interesting", hummed the other black-haired girl at the other end of the table, opposite Nico.

Her intense, electric blue eyes stared straight ahead at Nico. The head of the coven returned the stare without batting an eyelash. She smirked amused and tilted her head.

"What's the matter, Thals?", grunted Nico suspicious.

But the blue-eyed girl only shook her head, as if she was not yet ready to voice her thoughts. Instead she turned to Bianca, who sat next to her. The Italian girl had a frown on her face as she watched the exchange between her brother and her mate/sire-sister. On Bianca's other side sat her other sire-sister, a brunette who pointedly glared at the other coven opposite them. Bianca heaved a sigh and turned her attention to the glaring brunette.

"Phoebe, be nice. This is important. My brother asked for our help", whispered the Italian girl.

"I know. And _you_ are the only reason I agreed to come here anyway", muttered the brunette.

Between Phoebe and Nico sat the rest of Thalia's coven – a younger brunette girl with dark green eyes, next to her older sister, who was holding hands with a blonde young man, though the blonde vampire was talking to a blonde female vampire. Nico sighed slightly and turned to said blonde.

"Have you heard anything from the Old Ones recently, Annabeth?", asked Nico politely.

Next to his sister, Annabeth was probably the one he liked most from Thalia's coven. "No, nothing."

The Italian sighed, his frown deepening as he stared straight ahead at the other coven head. There was something in Thalia's eyes that did not bode well. She was having a plan. And he was not going to like it. He never liked what she had in mind. But he needed her help here.

"This wolf your friends like... how strong is it, brother?", asked Thalia, turning to Jason.

"Huh?", blinked her younger brother confused. "Leo? No. He's weak, especially considering that he's a wolf. But then again, he's a bitch. A male submissive, that is."

"So... capturing him won't be that hard, as long as he's separated from his pack?"

The mischievous glint in her electric blue eyes made Nico shudder and his stomach turn. Especially so as Hazel and Frank snarled and nearly bolted up to attack her. They reacted very sensitively to any kind of suggestion that someone may hurt Leo. Which had saved the boy from quite some bullying, seeing as the orphaned Latino had been adopted by the alpha of Starfall City. The city didn't react well to new people moving in. And since Leo was a bit scrawny and not very impressive as wolves normally were, which made many of the normals want to pick on him. But Frank had beaten everyone up who even mentioned that it would be fun to pick on Leo right from the beginning, so by now the Latino was well-integrated without ever meeting any resistance. At least not that he would know of it. Nico would have chuckled if the situation wouldn't be so dire.

"_Hazel_", growled Nico in a dark and dangerous voice. "Sit."

Even though she tried to fight it, she could not deny her sire. Nico glared at Thalia, demanding an explanation for it, silently threatening that he would personally attack her otherwise.

"I did not mean to harm your precious little dog", chuckled Thalia amused and leaned back some. "I was merely talking about _capturing_. What you do with him after that is your thing. If you lock him into the dungeon, or into your bedroom, I don't care. Just to have a wolf around as... pet. It will lessen the Old Ones' rage if they think you keep the wolves for entertainment."

The stiff posture of Frank and Hazel relaxed some and the two mates first stared at Thalia, then at each other in wide surprise and in the end at Nico with begging eyes. He groaned slightly.  
"We have a treaty with the wolves. If we harm or kidnap one of them, they will not be happy."

"They're _dogs_", snorted Thalia and rolled her eyes. "And we are sixteen vampires. Nineteen once the Old Ones arrive. They wouldn't dare to attack. Besides, if anything, you can let the pup free again once the Old Ones leave again."

"C... Could we, Nico?", asked Hazel hopefully.

He sighed as he stared into her golden eyes. He knew how much Hazel and Frank wanted the young wolf, but due to the treaty – the wolves had to stay away from the vampires and vice versa – they were not allowed to do more than some stalking and observing. Though now seeing an opportunity to steal their wolf and keep him as their pet? Even if Nico would wish to object, he wouldn't get far.

"Very well. But before we plan _anything_, let us dine and let me show you my city."

"Yes!", exclaimed Hazel with an excited yelp and jumped her mate. "Ours, he'll be _ours_!"

Nico sighed. This would not end well. His eyes darkened. He really needed to show them the city so he would get a climbs of his very own little obsession. The thought of Percy lifted his mood.

/break\

Octavian smirked amused as he sat opposite the charming young boy. While his two companions had stayed in their motel, he had decided to go to the local diner. Since the whole city only had one diner, he guessed that a high school student would, sooner or later, show up here. And really, after his twentieth cup of coffee – at least the coffee was good – the black-haired boy had entered the diner. Together with a redheaded girl. At first, Octavian had thought this may have been a date. It would have made everything he had planned so much more complicated. But after he sheepishly introduced himself as a tourist, taking a break in this little place, the two were quite talkative. Or, at least Percy was. The boy happily provided him with all information he needed about this place, even without intending to. There was a coven of vampires living in the mansion on the hill and what Percy described at the outskirts of town could only be a pack of wolves. An interesting combination. And Octavian thoroughly enjoyed listening to Percy's voice. What did bother him however was the redhead that never stopped watching him.

"So, the two of you visit the local high school, eh?", smiled the Brit, nodding curiously. "Have you two lived here all your life? You know, village kids and all?"

"Rachel has", replied Percy and nipped his hot chocolate. "I've moved here two years ago."

This was going to be the interesting part. How Percy had ended up here, what he knew of his real parents' work. Especially so his father's. But as if on cue, his phone vibrated. Glaring down at it, he saw the text message popping up. _Where R U, O? Get back! 5_. He frowned surprised. That was new. Five? But that couldn't possibly be. This little city already housed wolves and vampires. But the 5 was their code for witches. Their circles always consisted of five.

"I... got to go. It seemed my friends are finally awake", smiled Octavian lightly, scribbling something onto his napkin and pushing it to Percy. "My cellphone number and my room number. Since there's only one motel around here anyway. I'd love if you'd call me. It's always good to know someone. It would be great if you could show me and my friends around a bit?"

"Sure", smiled the sea-green eyed boy brightly. "It was nice meeting you, Octavian."

"Believe me, the pleasure was all mine", smirked Octavian and winked at him. "Bye."

Percy blushed slightly as he watched the blonde leave. Though as soon as the door closed, someone else took the now vacant spot opposite of him. A giddy looking native American girl.

"Who was that? And why was he flirting with you like that?", wanted the girl to know.

"Thank you, Piper, I feel the love", huffed Percy with a glare.

"Aw", grinned the native American and leaned over to pinch his cheeks. "Not that you're not the most adorable thing on this planet, but I've still never seen anyone flirt that much with you!"

"That was... Octavian", replied Rachel with a frown. "He's on vacation here."

"Oh, too bad", pouted Piper and shook her head. "And here I though there would be something interesting happening in this nowhere town for a change..."

"Don't tell me you're bored already, Piper", chuckled an amused voice behind her.

She yelped slightly and turned wide-eyed to stare at the Italian 'teenager' behind her. Nico aimed a smirk at her before turning his attention over to Percy, the smirk melting into a soft smile.

"Hi, Nico", nodded Percy reluctantly. "Who is your friend?"

Piper blinked and her eyes trailed over next to Nico. Her mismatched eyes widened as she took in the blonde beauty that leaned a bit uncomfortably next to the vampire.

"Oh? That's Annie. Annabeth Chase, that is", introduced Nico with a nod. "She's a second cousin twice removed from my mother's aunt's side of the family."

"Right. Your family gathering, you had said something like that", nodded Percy.

"Annie, that's Percy. And the bored looking redhead is Rachel. Oh, and the girl receiving a preaching in five seconds is Piper", continued the Italian.

"Why should she-?", started Annabeth confused and stared at the native American.

"McLean! Stop chatting with the guests! Get back to work!", screeched an Asian girl from behind the counter, first glaring at Piper and then smiling at Nico. "Hello, Nico. Can I get you something?"

"A coffee. Thanks, Drew", nodded the vampire.

Piper blushed slightly and stood, staring a bit awkwardly at Annabeth before gathering her courage and leaning in to whisper into her ear in a voice so no one could hear it aside from her.

"You're from Bianca's coven, right? Just nod", whispered the native American, earning herself a nod from the blonde. "So you're a vampire too." Another nod. "You're beautiful." Annabeth started to nod before realizing what had been said and turned to blush instead. "Catch you later, little bat."

Piper gave her a last playful smile before returning to the counter and getting back to work. Nico slid into the spot previously occupied by the native American. He motioned for his blonde friend to follow him. She gaze him a quizzical look and he replied in such a hushed and fast voice that the human eye wouldn't even be able to see his lips moving.

"Piper is part of the local witch circle. Our witches. They work for my coven. And the girl opposite you is one of them too. Actually, all waiters in this diner are part of the circle."

Annabeth's stormy-gray eyes darted through the room, taking the four waiters in. One was the cute native American, another was that Asian one that had been so loud, then there was a purple-haired punk girl and a freckled brunette guy. All of them seemed to work casually, but their eyes still observed the two vampires knowingly. As did the redhead opposite Annabeth. A witch? Well, a witch was still better than a wolf. They were powerful and intriguing, they had charmed vampires throughout history. Annabeth turned slightly to stare after Piper.

"So your family already arrived?", smiled the black-haired boy next to the witch softly.

"My sister brought them", nodded Nico shortly.

"I envy you for your big family", grinned the teenager sheepishly.

Annabeth sniffed the air. He wasn't a wolf. And also not a vampire. She gave Nico another curious stare, demanding an explanation as to what this boy was.

"He's mortal. A mortal not from around here. He has no idea what is going on in this city", was the fast reply from him, his lips drawn up into a smirk. "But he will, once I claim him."

Her eyes turned wide in disbelief. So this was what it was truly about. She had already wondered why the Old Ones were taking such an interest in Nico's coven all of a sudden. But if he planned on turning someone else... Eighty years ago, when the Old Ones as well as Thalia's coven had left, both covens had only consisted of four members. The sire-brothers Ethan and Nico, as well as Ethan's creations Connor and Travis. But Annabeth's sire Thalia had left the city to the boys and left together with Annabeth and her own two sire-sisters, Phoebe and Bianca. In the course of the last eighty years, Annabeth had sired Malcolm, who had only recently turned the love of his life and her younger sister, Katie and Miranda. While Nico had been quite busy himself. He alone had sired three people – Reyna, Jason and Hazel – over these last hundred years and one of his creations had turned herself a mate into a vampire too. Their growing population was most likely making the Old Ones suspicious. Annabeth bit her lips and glared. She had never met the Old Ones herself, only knew the tales her own sire had told her about them. It was said that they were the very first vampires on this planet, or at least three of the earliest. And their 'children' had coven all around the world. Even though Ethan and Nico were sire-brothers, they were by far not the only ones who had been sired by this particular vampire. Annabeth knew that. And she also knew that the Old Ones liked to control the amount of vampires sired by their creations. They needed to control such things, because other children of theirs had already tried to fight them with their very own armies. So it was only natural that they grew suspicious because of the growing family of Nico di Angelo.

"Is their hot chocolate any good? I could use some chocolate", muttered Annabeth.

"Their chocolate is brilliant", replied the oblivious mortal boy with a broad grin.

Annabeth shook her head. This kid had no idea what was going on. Because of him.


	3. The Kidnapping of Leo Valdez

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || The Beast Within || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Beast Within – Between Two Sides of the Moon

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; complete AU

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, mating, submissive!wolves, mpreg, pets/slavery, supernatural, AU, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: onesided!Nico/Drew, onesided!Octavian/Percy, Piper/Annabeth, Thalia/Bianca, Lou/Miranda, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jake/Will, Ethan/Alabaster, Luke/Octavian, past!Luke/Ethan, past!Calypso/Luke

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Tyson, Ella, Grover Underwood, Juniper Underwood, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Ethan Nakamura, Reyna Anderson, Bianca di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Phoebe Burge, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Zoe Nightshade, Calypso Nightshade, Luke Castellan, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Octavian Simmons, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Alabaster C. Torrington, Lou Ellen, Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Own Characters: Bianca Maria di Angelo, Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Theseus Paul di Angelo, Sally Persephone di Angelo, Esperanza Nicole, Zhang, Sammy Marie Zhang, Emily Fey Zhang, Claryssa Zhang

Summary: Nico is the leader of a coven of vampires, but his sire and the other older vampires are not very pleased by his leadership because he lets a pack of werewolves live in his city. So to show the Old Ones that he's not soft, he takes some wolves captive. But werewolves don't like it when you take their own captive. So they decide to take revenge by turning the one human Nico desires into a werewolf. What is Percy, who would have never believed supernatural beings to exist, supposed to do, now that he's not only a submissive werewolf, but also has a horny vampire leader at his heels? And why is a group of so called hunters also after him...?

**The Beast Within**

_Between Two Sides of the Moon_

Chapter 2: The Kidnapping of Leo Valdez

"Frank, you really need to calm down", noted the blonde vampire with one raised eyebrow.

The broad Canadian gave a throaty growl. "Leave me alone, Jason. He'll be _mine_ soon."

Travis and Connor, who were walking together with Jason and Frank, exchanged an amused glance and a snicker. They knew how much Frank and Hazel wanted the young jumpy wolf and now that they were going to get the wolf with a bow around his neck and on a silver plate... It had taken Nico quite the convincing to keep Hazel home, because he – and practically everyone else in their coven – had agreed that if they'd send both of them to capture Leo, they wouldn't even make it back home, because they would be too busy ravishing the young wolf right away. But their leader had insisted that Reyna and Hazel should show the mostly female coven around.

So now, Frank, Jason, Connor and Travis were on their way toward the forest, at the outskirts of town. The three small family houses lining up in front of the trees, a little off from the rest of the houses, were well known to belong to the wolves of Starfall Hollow. Frank paused shortly as the four vampires stood directly on the other side of the street, staring up at the three houses. The taller one in the middle belonged to Charles Beckendorf, the Alpha of the pack, and his mate and the den mother, Silena Beauregard. The Canadian vampire knew that his little wolf was living with the Alpha pair, together with three other orphaned pups.

"Well, how are we going to do this?", drawled Connor with one raised eyebrow.

"Just waltzing in, asking Alpha Beckendorf kindly if he'd hand Valdez over so we can put a collar and a leash around his neck?", snorted Travis, mirroring his brother's expression.

"Sounds like a horrible plan", muttered Jason with a frown. "We should have thought this through first, before coming here... Or we should have just _not_ agreed to my sister's plan..."

Frank remained silent, his arms crossed over his chest, glaring darkly. He knew they'd find a way. He could feel it in his guts. Leo was meant to be theirs, the fates would guide them until he could hold his little wolf in his arms and never let him go again.

/break\

"Okay, so... How exactly are you related to Nico again?", asked Percy with a curious frown.

He was sitting in a boot at the diner, just like he did every day. It was kind of inevitable when two of your best friends work at the diner. Licking his lips, he took the straw back into his mouth and sucked some of his blue-dyed banana milkshake up. His nails clicked against the tabletop in a restless rhythm. People had always said he was jumpy and bad when it came to concentrating. But his restless mind had always made it easy for him to connect. Connect things, connect with people. Even though others liked to think that he was a little dense, a little slow and even a little naive, he knew more than he let others think. Just like he knew that there was no way in fuck that the two pale blondes with the dark, stormy-gray eyes were in any kind of way related to Nico 'handsome guy who looks like a member of the mafia from the 20s' di Angelo.

"I'm the cousin of his father's aunt", smiled Annabeth charmingly, nudging the blonde next to her. "And Malcolm is my brother. While the lovely Katie here is his wife, my sister-in-law and Miranda here is Katie's sister, so Malcolm's sister-in-law."

Percy stared at the two blondes and the one brunette opposite him thoughtful, before turning to the slightly smaller brunette girl next to him. He gave them a bright smile, keeping the frown in his mind. This was getting even more ridiculous. He knew how Nico had introduced Annabeth to him just yesterday. _She's a second cousin twice removed from my mother's aunt's side of the family._ Why did they think they needed to lie to him? Even though he somehow knew that what Annabeth was saying over Malcolm, Katie and Miranda was true. He could sense it, somehow. He had always been good at sensing when someone was telling the truth and when a smile was only the cover for a clever lie. It had helped him perfecting his own cover-smiles very well. Something was up there. Something strange. Even when he had first moved to Starfall Hollow he had known that something was off with this town. The creepy, big house where Nico was living with his seven friends? An orphanage, yeah right. Such a pompous house as an orphanage? And how come he had never actually seen an adult supervisor before? And now this 'family' of Nico's arrived, even though only one of them was actually his family, because the beautiful Bianca shared so many of his features that he didn't need an DNA test to confirm that they were in fact siblings. The others however? Another bunch of late teens. Not a single adult. No parents, grandparents, uncles or aunts. Only those far-off cousins. How dumb did Nico think he was, really?

So when, on this fine Saturday morning, him and Leo were walking into the diner to enjoy their awesome pancakes and gossip with Piper and Rachel whenever the two girls weren't awfully busy with the other costumers, they had noticed Annabeth, together with another blonde and two brunettes, it had been an easy decision for Percy to give them a disarming smile and join them at their table. Leo was looking awfully out of place and uncomfortable, but the two of them were inseparable so the Latino obeyed reluctantly and sat down on Percy's other side.

Sure, Percy loved Leo just as much as he loved his two adopted siblings, but he knew that something was up with the Latino, just as certain as he knew that Nico was majorly bullshitting him. Leo had come to Starfall Hollow after his mother's death too, just like Percy. And yet neither of the two orphans had lived in the so-called orphanage. It was what had bothered Percy right from the beginning. If Starfall Hollow had an own orphanage, full of teenagers nonetheless, why had the Underwoods gone all the way to New York and adopted _him_? He wasn't special, he was a 'troubled boy', or so everyone said. He wasn't from a rich family, his dad had died even before his birth and he had only caused trouble ever since his mother's passing. His ADHD and dyslexia and bad boy exterior wasn't helping much either. The only reason he hadn't run away from this odd little town, so full of most likely dark secrets was that he knew, deep down in his guts, that the people were good. That Juniper and Grover had no ill intentions. That Nico was, whatever he was, a good guy.

"And you?", asked Katie curiously, stealing a strawberry from her husband's plate. "How do you know Nico? Are you friends of his?"

"Kind of", shrugged Percy and blushed slightly. "I mean, we're both in the football team..."

"How long are you going to stay?", asked Leo next to Percy, fidgeting a bit.

Percy observed his friend out of the corner of his eyes. That's another thing that didn't add up in his mind. Leo and his foster siblings Lacy, Mitchell and Nyssa were always avoiding and shunning Nico and his circle of friends. If this would be New York, or any other big city really, he would think they're in two different gangs. It would explain so much. But Starfall Hollow was small and peaceful. The biggest crime that had happened ever since he had moved there was that his little adoptive sister Ella had kept a book from the library for too long without renewing the rental. So the most logical explanation he could come up with wasn't right. There had been a time, a short time only mind you but still, in which he had thought Nico was the leader of some kind of cult. (And he would forever deny that he would have been ready and up to join that cult, because hello? That body was so worth worshiping.)

"Are you finished chatting up the future in-laws? Can we go now?"

Percy blinked and stared up at the amused grinning redhead standing next to their table. She wasn't wearing her apron anymore and had her backpack loose hung over one shoulder.

"Right", nodded Percy and wiggled his nose. "If you guys would excuse us? Enjoy the rest of your breakfast. I'm sure we'll be seeing you around again. Especially you, Annabeth."

He gave the blonde a cheeky grin and a wink into the direction of Piper, who was cleaning the table next to theirs. Annabeth gave Percy a scandalized look at that and flushed a deep, dark red.

"Bye", smiled Miranda and waved them off as the three friends left.

Percy giggled slightly as Annabeth stuck her tongue out at him. Slinging one of his arms around Rachel's shoulder, the other around Leo's, he led his friends out of the diner.

"And you're sure you won't join us, Leo?", asked Rachel, tilting her head.

"Unlike you, I don't need to watch Nico and Percy drooling over each other while trying to solve algebra calculations", snorted the Latino, elbowing Percy.

"We're learning for a test, that's all", huffed Percy and rolled his sea-green eyes at his friends.

"I'm not attending this to watch them drool over each other, I'm going to make sure they in fact learn and do other things than drooling over each other", chuckled Rachel with a grin. "Because we can't have Percy failing this test, can we? And since Nico and I are top of the class..."

"See? See? Top of the class. Not because I want to stare at his abs", huffed Percy with a slight pout. "And _you_ could use the help too, Leo. I've seen your grades."

"But I'm not part of the football team. It's not that important that I'm good at this stuff", shrugged Leo uninterested. "I won't be kicked out by Coach Hedge if I fail."

"Yeah, yeah", mumbled Percy displeased. "I'm not going to fail and Hedge won't take one of his best players out of his team, even if he'd have to argue three days and nights with Principal Chiron."

"Anyway", interrupted Rachel their little banter with a sweet smile. "Leo would rather like to study with Frank and Hazel instead of us, isn't that right, Leo?"

"Sh—Shut up, Dare", hissed the flustered Latino.

"Don't tease him", smiled Percy, ruffling Leo's curls. "You going to call me tonight, Leo?"

"Sure", nodded Leo and straightened up. "I have to hear _everything_ about your 'date'."

The Latino bolted off with the broadest, cheekiest grin possible before Percy could hit him upside the head. The New Yorker huffed and glared after his retreating friend before heading off into the other direction with Rachel. The redhead had suggested that her and Nico could help Percy with the stuff he was failing, more precisely with algebra. See, that was something Percy _really_ didn't understand. On the one hand, Nico always seemed around, always seemed to flirt with Percy, lingering touches, a certain glint in his eyes, the most mesmerizing smile that was only reserved for Percy. But then, whenever Percy would flirt back or try to return the little affections, Nico would shun away. Nico di Angelo was the epitome of contradicting signals, really. Sometimes, Percy wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss the other boy or punch him for being an ass.

"Do you think he likes me, Rach?", asked Percy softly as they neared the Underwoods'.

"Leo? Sure. I think you're like the big brother he always wanted", shrugged Rachel.

"Not who I was talking about. And you know that", huffed Percy and fished his keys out of his pocket to unlock the door. "I'm home! And I brought Rachel with me!"

"Hello, kids", smiled a beautiful, auburn-haired woman, sticking her head out of the kitchen. "I'm making lasagna. Are you staying for dinner, Rachel?"

"Sure", grinned Rachel and nodded enthusiastically. "And Nico will come over later."

"Ah, the boyfriend coming over?", chuckled a male voice from the kitchen.

"Grover!", exclaimed both, Juniper and Percy, at the same time, the teen highly embarrassed.

A brunette man with a goaty joined them in the hallway, grinning kind of mischievously at Percy. "What? I'm just saying that I'm not having any problems with you being gay, Perce. Just wondering what Rachel is doing here, because if this is some weird threesome-thing... Then I may actually have some kind of problem and need some getting-used-to-time."

"_What_?! No! Gross!", yelped Rachel and Percy unison.

"We're going to study, Mister Underwood", clarified Rachel amused.

"Okay, good. So the di Angelo brat and Percy are going to have a chaperone", nodded Grover pleased, going back to the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in two hours."

/break\

Leo was whistling 'Call Me Maybe' in a very out-of-tune fashion, his ha his red hoodie as he walked down the street leading to the pack's territory. He didn't really like the idea of leaving Percy alone with Nico, but they were meeting up at the Underwoods' place, so Grover and Juniper and even Rachel would be there too so the vampire wouldn't be trying any foul business. Hopefully. He stopped whistling and started chewing his lower lip instead. Percy was awesome and adorable and sometimes the only person in this whole stupid town who understood him even though the teen had no idea about werewolves, vampires and witches. So Leo was really worried that the freaking big boss of the vampire coven was into Percy. And okay, yeah, maybe also a little jealous because Percy got to get the attention of a vampire! Which was unfair. Not that Percy got that attention, but that there was no chance Leo would get that. Because he was only that 'filthy mutt' while Percy was a pure, normal human and vampires always went after humans because they could turn them and live together for all eternity and all that crap. But a werewolf? Hah.

Grumbling, as he always did when hit by that train of thoughts, he pulled the hood over his head and cast his eyes down, trying to make himself invisible and get into no trouble with anyone. Something he had started doing shortly after his mother had died. When they had started handing him over from one foster family to the next, none of them wanting the odd, strange, jumpy kid. Humans didn't understand the special needs of a wolf pup. It only got worse when he hit puberty. Because humans _really_ didn't understand the special needs of a pubescent submissive wolf. It had been thanks to the werwolf grapevines that Charles and Silena had heard of him and taken him into their pack. That seemed to be a theme with the Beckendorf pack, because when Leo arrived in Starfall Hollow, there were already three other homeless teens living with the couple. The other members of the pack, aside from the teens and the Alpha pair, were two other mated couples – Chris and Clarisse, as well as Jake and Will. Leo had been weary at first, questioned why they should take a freak like him in. Silena had explained it, in a soft and tender voice, so much like Leo's mom used to sound whenever she wanted to sooth him after he had been bullied in school. The six of them had been in one pack since they had been pups and the late alpha used to take orphaned pups in, it was how Chris and Jake had joined the pack as Charles' brothers by anything but blood. After Charles' father had passed, the younger Beckendorf wanted to do for others what his parents had done for who turned out to be his best friends and his mate.

"Well, how nice! Look who's coming just for us. Though I suppose the ones he will be _coming_ for won't be us exactly, right, brother?", snickered a voice he faintly recognized.

"Nope, as long as you don't want Frank and Hazel to rip your head off."

Leo's head snapped up and he stared doe-eyed over at the four vampires in front of him. The Stoll brothers were cackling and leaning against each other and staring at him. Something he was actually quite used to. People laughing at him, pointing at him. He flinched slightly, but the feral growl coming from Frank made the brothers stop their teasing.

"Okay, enough of that testosterone", huffed Jason annoyed, shoving the other three out of the way to walk over to Leo, offering the wolf what was supposed to be a reassuring smile but only made Leo more jumpy and nervous. "Listen, Leo. We can do this two different ways. Either you come with us willingly, or we'll have to knock you out and actually kidnap you."

The Latino frowned confused, looking from the handsome blonde jock over to the broad, hot Canadian, who was currently glaring at the back of Jason's head as if the blonde had just suggested something thoroughly not okay, which confused Leo even more. Finally, the information that four vampires wanted to _kidnap_ him caught up with him. But instead of doing what any reasonable guy would be doing – read: running as fast as humanly possible (which would be even faster seeing that he was a werewolf) – his brain kind of short-circuited, as it always did when he was kind of alone with either Frank or Hazel and he tilted his head, staring big eyed up at Frank.

"What-", started the Latino, licking his lips nervously.

Though anything he would have wanted to say was interrupted by really strong arms wrapping around him and then... everything went kind of black. The last thought on his mind was how Clarisse was going to be _really_ pissed and how Nyssa would be laughing her ass off...

/break\

"...and then you have the right solution. Did you get it?"

Percy nodded. More out of routine than anything else, because really, he had no freaking idea what the droolworthy Italian next to him had been talking about the last half hour. And the rest of their study session hadn't been much more enlightening for him either. But it was a hot day and Nico was only wearing a tight fitted, black wife beater and black jeans, so it wasn't like he had really been concentrating all that much. It was very likely that Nico had caught on to that, because Rachel had long since abandoned them with an eye roll to go and play with Percy's younger siblings.

"You haven't been listening to a single word I said, right?", chuckled the Italian amused.

"Nope", confessed Percy and shook his head slightly. "But that's entirely your fault."

"How is that my fault?", snorted Nico, raising one arched eyebrow curiously.

"You're very distracting with your whole—your whole _you_ going on there!"

"My whole me going on?", laughed Nico amused and leaned back on the bed.

He was propping himself up with his arms, the muscles in his toned arms flexing, the shirt riling up to show a bit of a happy trail and the beginning of that impressive six-pack. Percy licked his lips.

"Jesus, just look at you", snorted the green eyed boy with a glare, gesturing wildly to the exposed muscles and olive skin. "How—How am I supposed to concentrate and not drool? Like, really?"

And as always, Percy expected the older boy to retreat. Because that's what Nico always did when Percy made such comments, flirted, touched, whatever. But Nico did what he did third best (right after looking handsome and making Percy's brain turn to goo), he surprised Percy. By laughing.

"Like I wasn't having enough of a hard time trying to explain this stuff while you had this whole you going on there", smirked Nico accusingly, slowly sitting up. "Whenever I see that tattoo of yours..." The Italian was suddenly so much closer, his fingertips tracing up Percy's arm. "...I always imagine how the rest of it looks where you hide it from me beneath clothes..."

The caress continues softly over Percy's clothes-covered shoulder and chest, playing curiously with the hem of his sleeveless navy-blue shirt. The sea-green eyed teen shuddered pleased. This was probably the most intimate contact they had ever had and for a brief moment, Percy wondered if something had changed. If Nico had finally made his mind up whether he wanted Percy or not.

"Big brother, big brother! Mommy Juni says dinner is ready!"

Sea-green eyes were wide in astonishment. When had Nico's face come so close to him? There was barely half an inch between their lips, an olive-skinned hand firmly plastered against his stomach _beneath his shirt_, the other hand supporting Nico's weight against the wall, right next to Percy's head. And of course his annoying little siblings had to ruin this otherwise perfect moment! The brunette boy squealed and jumped onto the bed, ruthlessly pushing Nico out of the way to climb into his big brother's lap and grin at Percy in a disarming way. Which was even more annoying, because Percy couldn't even really be angry at Tyson and Ella. The teen grinned and ruffled the brown hair, looking up at the two redheads standing in the doorway. Rachel was returning his grin while holding his young sister. There was a glint of mischief in her eyes as if she knew exactly what had been going on behind closed doors, which made Percy blush furiously.

"Well then, we better get downstairs before the lasagna is getting cold", nodded Nico amused.

* * *

_Author's note: YES. Yes, I am in fact still alive. And good gods, I'm on a two-weeks-break. What a blessing. So yeah, two weeks of break; first day down and I wrote an entire chapter. Good start. And the first fifth of the new "Chasing Fireflies" chapter is already written too. Expect to get more life-signs from me in the next weeks! I hope this chapter was good enough to make up for the long wait in-between. ;)_


	4. The Settling of the Plans

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || The Beast Within || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Beast Within – Between Two Sides of the Moon

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; complete AU

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, mating, submissive!wolves, mpreg, pets/slavery, supernatural, AU, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: onesided!Nico/Drew, onesided!Octavian/Percy, Piper/Annabeth, Thalia/Bianca, Lou/Miranda, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jake/Will, Ethan/Alabaster, Luke/Octavian, past!Luke/Ethan, past!Calypso/Luke

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Tyson, Ella, Grover Underwood, Juniper Underwood, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Ethan Nakamura, Reyna Anderson, Bianca di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Phoebe Burge, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Zoe Nightshade, Calypso Nightshade, Luke Castellan, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Octavian Simmons, Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Alabaster C. Torrington, Lou Ellen, Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Own Characters: Bianca Maria di Angelo, Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Theseus Paul di Angelo, Sally Persephone di Angelo, Esperanza Nicole, Zhang, Sammy Marie Zhang, Emily Fey Zhang, Claryssa Zhang

Summary: Nico is the leader of a coven of vampires, but his sire and the other older vampires are not very pleased by his leadership because he lets a pack of werewolves live in his city. So to show the Old Ones that he's not soft, he takes some wolves captive. But werewolves don't like it when you take their own captive. So they decide to take revenge by turning the one human Nico desires into a werewolf. What is Percy, who would have never believed supernatural beings to exist, supposed to do, now that he's not only a submissive werewolf, but also has a horny vampire leader at his heels? And why is a group of so called hunters also after him...?

**The Beast Within**

_Between Two Sides of the Moon_

Chapter 3: The Settling of the Plans

It was late at night, the moon high in the sky, framed by white, puffy clouds. Rachel smiled up at Mother Moon, her face supported by her hands. She was sitting at a table in the diner, the 'closed'-sign hanging at the door for a while now. Lou and Piper were sitting opposite her, arguing about one thing or another – Rachel could sometimes hear something about 'gorgeous, blonde locks are better' and 'dark, forest green eyes beat dumb Barbies', so somehow she had a feeling it was a conversation about girls. Alabaster was gloomily sitting next to her, the biggest possible pout on his face. Though with all his freckles, it looked rather adorable.

"What crawled up your ass?", commented Drew with an amused sneer, nodding at Alabaster.

"The question at hand is what did _not_ crawl up my ass in about three nights in a row now?", grunted Alabaster darkly and glared at Drew, wiggling his nose irritated. "Ethan is so fucking preoccupied with the fucking problems caused by Nico di fucking Angelo and his fucking obsession-"

"Please, before I start censoring you, Alabaster", sighed Rachel annoyed. "Yes, not getting sex every six hours gets you irritated, we know that. But that is no excuse for your language."

"What problems could Nikki possibly be causing?", asked Drew surprised.

"Well, how about him planning to turn Jackson into a vampire so they can be happily mated forever?", huffed Alabaster and rolled his eyes. "For that, they _of course_ have to appease to the Old Ones, meaning Ethan has to do all the preparation shit... Sorry, stuff."

He stuck his tongue out at Rachel as she glared at him warningly. Lou and Piper were still discussing which vampire girl was hotter – Miranda or Annabeth – and not even listening to what their three friends were talking about. Drew on the other hand nearly forgot how to breath. It was by far no secret that she had secretly hoped to become the vampire leader's mate. It was actually pretty common for powerful vampires to mate with powerful witches, just like Ethan and Alabaster had done. Just like Piper and Lou were obviously planning. But Drew had been aiming higher. She didn't want some low-life vampire or the second best, he wanted the best. The leader. The glorious, strong European vampire who had lived longer than most others. It was completely impossible that Niccoló di Angelo could be interested in some _nameless_ little piece of ass. See, most simply called him Nico di Angelo, but she knew the name on his ID. Heck, she knew all names on all of his IDs. Nicolas Levesque, the name he went by during his short time in New Orleans when he had sired Hazel and bonded with her. She even knew his birth name, which he had hidden so well behind all fake identities he had built over the past. Sure, his mother had been an Italian beauty, but his father had been a very wealthy German noble, leaving the young Nikolaus von Galgenberg mostly on his own during his childhood, seeing as the father had always favored Nico's sister. The count von Galgenberg had not been a very dotting father, probably the reason why his children had easily given in to their respective sire's persuasion. Drew knew of every single year of his life, she had studied him as if it was a religion. He was a fourth generation vampire – having been sired by one of the four Old Ones actually (his sire Luke having been sired by Calypso, who was one of the two original sisters, the Nightshade sisters who were believed to be the very first vampires in existence, the older one, Zoe, having turned her sister). The only way to mate higher than the ranks of Nico, Ethan, Thalia, Bianca and Phoebe would be by getting Luke, Calypso or Zoe themselves. And since Drew didn't swing that way, that would only leave Luke. But according to reliable sources, the blonde vampire was in one of his boy-phases, where he preferred to tie a guy down and show his most dominant side. So no chance for her as long as she didn't consider a gender switching spell and she was very fond of her female curves. Phoebe, Bianca and Ethan had no own covens, which meant they were pretty useless anyway, at least in Drew's eyes. And Thalia was both, female and already mated. Which left Nikolaus von Galgenberg as the One. Her perfect match.

"You're calling him Nikolaus again in your head, aren't you?", chuckled Rachel amused, ripping her out of her thoughts. "You know he hates that. The only time he lets that slide is when his sister forces him to dress in matching lederhosen for her dirndl and there is enough beer to make forgetting everything a valid solution."

Drew gave the redhead a glare that said it all. _One day he will be mine and I can call him whatever I damn want_. Rachel rolled her eyes, half fondly and half annoyed. Stretching some, the ginger cocked her head and stared curiously at Alabaster.

"You'll get Ethan back soon. I mean, Nico told me today that they captured Leo, which means they'll have an excuse about the wolves for the Old Ones. Everything else is so unimportant and small that they're most likely going to force Travis and Connor to do it as punishment for whatever crazy prank they pulled this time", grinned Rachel and patted his back.

"And all of that just to turn Percy and make him his mate", groaned Alabaster, fisting his hair in annoyance. "If he wouldn't have turned so freaking many vampires in the last century, all of this wouldn't even be an issue and he could just go all caveman on the kid!"

"Well, the way I see it, everything is going to work out now and then everything will go back to normal", hummed Rachel thoughtful. "Well, as normal as possible for this city."

Drew glared, staring out of the window. This was not working out, not for her. She needed to find a solution, hopefully one that involved Percy either in another state or out cold completely.

/break\

Travis and Connor frowned. No, pouting would be better to describe what they were doing. Just because they had dyed Katie, Miranda and Annabeth's hair pink by switching the shampoo bottle in their guest bathroom, they now had to do the most boring deed possible. Stalking the three strangers that had suddenly decided to do a vacation in Stafall Hollow. No one ever made a vacation here. It was more than suspicious, especially considering that the Old Ones would soon be arriving.

"If they would at least do something interesting", whined Connor annoyed.

"No kidding", grunted his brother, staring through the window into the hotel room. "They're just... just sitting there and _reading_. They're even worse than Annabeth and Malcolm."

"I'm bored", huffed Connor, hitting his head against Travis' shoulder. "Can we eat them?"

"That would be fun, yes", agreed Travis thoughtful. "But I think Nico will give us even more mundane and annoying tasks to do if we eat three tourists..."

"Damn", mumbled the younger Stoll. "Can we then at least, I don't know, set them on fire or something? Just to see what happens? Or maybe set their damn books on fire?"

"I actually like that second one", nodded Travis with a smirk.

/break\

Leo's head was buzzing. The last time it had hurt that much had been when Lacy, Mitchell, Nyssa and Percy had got him drunk for the first time on his sixteenth birthday a couple of weeks ago. Groaning in pain, he grabbed his head with both his hands, whimpering at the movement.

"He's awake", whispered Hazel in the far off distance.

"I wouldn't call that awake", chuckled Frank.

Okay, this was definitively worse than that hangover on his birthday. He was even hearing voices now. Great, he was going crazy now. Trying to pry his eyes open, he turned into the direction of the voices. Everything looked bleary and fuzzy, but those two shapes in front of him looked kind of like Frank and Hazel. He definitely was going crazy here.

"Here, drink this", whispered Hazel worried and handed him a glass of what he assumed water.

He nodded slowly and took the glass, only then noticing how dry his mouth was. Emptying the glass in one go, he sighed relieved. Better. So much better. Groaning again, he stretched some and got more comfortable on the big, soft and fluffy bed. Not his bed, supplied his mind helpful. But who cared about that if a bed was as heavenly as this one?

"Are you... Is he really purring, Haze?", laughed Frank amused.

Leo ignored him and cuddled closer to the cushions smelling like Frank and Hazel. Though then the situation started to sink in. The vampires kidnapping him just as he reached the pack territory. Vampires, from Frank and Hazel's coven. They had kidnapped him and now he was... in Frank and Hazel's bed? Stiffening slightly, he opened his eyes wide.

"W—What am I doing here?!", asked Leo as he sat up abruptly.

"That is actually... a longer story", started the dark-skinned beauty in a soft voice.

"And it somehow involves that I got _kidnapped_ by vampires, breaking the freaking treaty?"

"Uh, yeah, kind of?", nodded Frank thoughtful and sat down next to Leo.

The werewolf went rigid as the male vampire suddenly started to fondle his neck. It nearly seemed like a passing gesture, like a dog owner patting his pet while thinking. Leo flushed a bright red as his traitorous body leaned into the touch and started to purr again.

"You see, Leo", smiled Hazel kindly and sat down on Leo's other side, resting her hand on his thigh. "We will soon be visited by the Old Ones. I don't know how much you know about our society, but the Old Ones are the first created vampires. They're kind of like... the presidents of all of us. Or the alphas, if you like. And... they're not really pleased with Nico and his way of ruling at the moment. He had collected more than your average count of vampires over the last century."

"What does that have to do with me?", interrupted Leo, wiggling his nose.

"Let her explain, impatient pup", chuckled Frank, poking Leo's nose and making him blush.

"Nico chose his mate", grinned Hazel. "But the problem is that this would mean he'd have to turn yet another human. And a vampire with a mate is stronger than an average vampire. So for Nico to turn someone _and_ gain a mate may pose a threat to the Old Ones, or at least look like it. The fact that Nico allows a pack of wolves – a pretty large one at that – doesn't help the case. Because having a treaty with wolves certainly can be considered as a threat against the Old Ones. So we have to show them that we're not keeping you wolves around as possible allies in a power-struggle."

"O...kay?", nodded Leo slowly, his eyes crossed in confused concentration. "But... if we're not your allies, then what exactly are we? And... what does that have to do with me being here?"

"Our... extended family suggested that we make the Old Ones believe that we keep you wolves around for... entertainment purposes. To make that seem believable we had to capture one."

"What does... entertainment purpose mean...?", whispered the Latino uncertain.

Hazel gave him a slightly wicked grin, her hand creeping up his leg until it rested shortly above his crotch. Blushing brightly, he tried to jump away. Tried only because he bumped right into Frank. The Canadian vampire's strong arms wrapped around his waist, thick fingers starting to caress the space between Leo's crotch and his naval. The werewolf whimpered and bucked his hips.

"Entertainment purposes", repeated Frank in a suggestive voice, his breath ghosting over Leo's neck. "We were more than willing to agree to those plans. Damn, we wanted you for like forever."

"The only thing", breathed Hazel against the other side of Leo's neck. "That kept us from ravishing you behind the bleachers was the treaty. Nico made sure we always kept true to it and stayed away from you. But now that it's evoked..." Leo shuddered as Hazel's hands sneaked beneath his shirt to play with his nipples. "Now we can finally do all the things we always wanted to do to you."

"Because we know that you want it too", smirked Frank knowingly, his hands finding their way to Leo's thighs. "We have enhanced senses too. We can smell your sweet arousal. And you know that it made resisting you nearly impossible. You smell so delicious."

Leo's eyes were wide in astonishment and he lost all capability to talk while he got undressed.

/break\

"He's gone. Gone too long. What if something happened to him? What if he's hurt? There are three strangers in town these days. What if they did something to him? Oh gods, what if-"

"Silena, love, please calm down. You know the cub, he's probably gotten himself so caught up with one thing or the other that he forgot the time", chuckled the Alpha male amused.

He strode over to his frantic mate, wrapping his strong, dark-skinned arms around the slender waist of the petite blonde woman. The Alpha female whined and leaned against him, trying to calm her mind. The pair had no own cubs, but they were plenty busy raising their adopted cubs. One of those being the adorable Latino imp. Blinking a few times as her mind had calmed some, Silena looked over to her three other cubs, all of them sitting next to each other on the couch, playing some kind of game with carts and that funny little man with the mustache. The blonde girl with two pig-tails sat in the middle, giggling delighted as she elbowed her brother Mitchell.

"Lacy! Stop it!", complained the boy with a pout. "Mom! Lacy is cheating again!"

"Am not!", objected Lacy. "Right, Nyssa? That wasn't cheating."

Nyssa on Mitchell's other side chuckled, but refrained from saying anything seeing as she was practically winning at this point. Charles made a rumbling, content noise deep within his chest as he watched their cubs together with his mate. He loved his family, even though he kept worrying about Leo too. The cub was frail and often scatterbrained and Charles did not approve of the cub's obsession with two of the stronger vampires of the city. Wolves should stick with their own, or at the very last take a human mate, but certainly not a vampire. The doorbell's ringing interrupted his thoughts though. Silena wiggled out of her mate's grasp and hurried to open the door. For the moment, Charles remained with the cubs. At least until he sensed his mate's irritation.

"Who is it, Silena?", asked the Alpha male and walked up to stand behind her.

He frowned deeply as he saw the charmingly smiling Asian witch standing in front of their door. He actually disliked her more than some of the vampires around here, because they stood at least true to their nature, but she hit every intention and thought behind a mask of beauty and false kindness.

"How may we help you, Miss Witch?", asked Alpha Beckendorf cautiously.

Her bright smile brightened even more, making Charles feel slightly uncomfortable. The witch coven normally steered clean of the wolves' territory, seeing as they allied with the vampires and the vampires were by definition of the treaty not allowed to entered the wolves' territory.

"I just thought to have a little chat with you, Alpha Beckendorf", smiled Drew kindly. "I figured you would like to be informed on the whereabouts of your little cub."

"Our...? What do you know about Leo?", growled Silena darkly.

Her eyes flashed amber as her canines lengthened with her rising fury. She was the Alpha female, after all and if someone as much as suggested that her cubs could be in danger, she could get feral.

"Ah, it so happens that he has been captured by the vampires", replied Drew casually.

"What is that supposed to mean?", asked Silena in the calmest voice she could manage.

"See, it seems Nico wishes to impress his superiors and get them on his good side so he gets their okay to turn Percy Underwood into a vampire. To do so, he captured one of your kind to show the Old Ones that he has your pack under control", explained the witch.

"You mean to say the bastard vampire kidnapped Leo?", growled Charles dangerously.

"So he can justify turning Percy Underwood, yes", nodded Drew. "All because of Percy."

"I'm going to rip that bastard apart!", grunted the Alpha male, pushing past his mate. "That's violating the treaty! _I_'m going to violate him, he'll see!"

"Oh no", interrupted Drew in a calm and slow voice, wiggling her finger. "They're vampires. And they outnumber your pack by two point five times, not counting your cubs. It would be an unwise suicide mission to attack Nico and his lot at this point in time."

"You sound like you have a plan", accused Silena, her claws digging into her mate's upper arm. "Tell me why you are here, right now, or I will rip your throat out with my teeth."

"Well, the more democratic approach to this situation would be an exchange."

"And what in the world should we exchange for Leo?", snorted Charles, raising one eyebrow. "And why do _you_ want to help _us_? You are an associate of di Angelo, after all."

"Like I said, Nico is doing all of this so Percy gets approved by the Old Ones", answered Drew smoothly. "Take Percy and turn him into a wolf, to teach Nico a lesson about mistreating your pack. And then you can exchange him for your precious, little cub. This will be the perfect solution for both of us, Alpha Beckendorf. You get your cub back and get to teach Nico a lesson without anyone having to get hurt and I get a clear path to Nico's heart, with that human nuisance removed without me having to worry about getting rid of the body or anything."

She gave a fake laugh, though the reaction she got was not quite what she had anticipated, because the door got thrown into her face. While the witch stayed outside, frowning in annoyance, Charles pulled his mate back to the living room to discuss what had been said.

/break\

"I'm still not entirely sure if I like this plan...", muttered the blonde male with a frown.

"Oh, why on Earth did they give me you as support, Will?", groaned Clarisse annoyed. "I would be perfectly able to capture the brat on my own."

"I'm here to play the role of your conscious", grunted Will with a frown. "We're talking about an innocent teenager here. He has nothing to do with any of our supernatural crap."

"But he will", sighed Clarisse and rubbed her face. "See, di Angelo will be turning the brat, which wouldn't just mean that there's one more vampire in town to threat us, it would also mean the main leech would gain a mate and more power with that. We're preventing a greater evil by turning him into one of us. Now shut the fuck up, I can see him from here."

The blonde wolf closed his mouth with a glare, his blue eyes trained on the teenager leaving the house. He had a dark blue leather jacket thrown over his shoulder, his black hair messed up, his black jeans riding low, the black muscle shirt showing off his perfect abs and between jeans and shirt, there was a little trail of his tattoo visible. If the kid would be a little older and if Will wouldn't already be mated to Jake, he would be hitting that ass.

"Yes, Juni, I have the jacket! No, I won't be long. I'll get the milk and be back right away, before it's dark. Don't worry so much", called Percy over his shoulder before closing the door and mumbling silently to himself. "Not that it's not like thirty degree out here and a jacket is like the last piece of clothes I'll be needing. And why ever do I need to return before it's dark? I'm sixteen. In some places, I would be allowed to drive, to drink or to get married. Like, seriously!"

"Poor, unfortunate teenager", chuckled Clarisse and rolled her eyes as they came closer.

Percy paused for a moment, blinking surprised as Missus Rodriguez and Doctor Solace walked up to him. It was not uncommon to see the two of them together, but to see them alone together was new. Missus Rodriguez mostly stuck with Leo's ma.

"Hello, Missus Rodriguez, Doctor Solace", greeted Percy with a nod. "How are you?"

"This is going to be harder than I anticipated", muttered the doctor annoyed and hid his face behind his hands. "Why do you have to be so likeable, kiddo?"

"It'll make everything better on the long run, Will", snorted Clarisse, patting his back. "Means he won't go on a rampage and rip our throats out in vengeance once he wakes up."

Before Percy could ask what they were talking about, the adults seemed to suddenly change in appearance and then everything went dark.

* * *

_Author's note: Last update from my side before my finals for the semester start. And yes I know this had very little Percy (but he was delicious, wasn't he?), but I had to built up the plot around it. Next chapter will be purely and thoroughly Percy-centric, I promise. And it will have angst and paranoia and adorableness and Perchel-bffs and some insight into Percy's past and awesome Nicercy. Sounds good? ;) _

_Oh! And yes I made Nico German. Sue me, I love imagining him in lederhosen. ;P (And I know his last name is an icredibly lame pun, but it was perfect)_


End file.
